pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Mystic Forest
Mystic Forest is a area that is use on mushrooms and plants. Mushrooms are awake here and Normal Plants work here, while Freezing Plants reduce health and attack speed, and Fire Plants increase damage. There's 4 evil bushes which block plants projectiles while zombies don't eat this evil bush, Freezing Zombies reduce speed while Fire Zombies increase health and Water Zombies gets faster. Lobbed-Shots ignore the Evil Bush. Fire Plants will need to hit the evil bush 3x in order to burn it, and every 20 seconds the evil bush respawns. The Red Square is the spawning points of zombies. while the Brown Square spawn Ambush Zombies. At the starting level you will gain 100 suns after the starting level you will get 75 suns. Strategies The Sun goes down every 23 seconds so use Sun-Shroom or other sun-producing plant Use Fire Plants or Lobbed Shots plants since it ignores the Evil Bush Don't use Freezing Plants, as it will reduce the attack speed and health. An Instant Plant will blow up faster in Mystic Forest since its magic. Use a Doom-Shroom so it can blow up faster, since it doesn't requires coffee bean. Mystics Mystic Plants work normal and produce normal. The River after passing ?-4 will become mystic and drowns plants so use something sticky. Mystic Zombies will eat normally and its specials work normal. there's a 10% chance a Evil Tangle Kelp will pull down plants and zombies All mystic zombies are affected by mystic plants and fire plants. . Plants (please add more plants) Fire-Puff (before the level) Mystic Flower (obtain in ?-1 Mystic Forest) Enchanted Pumpkin (obtain in ?-2 Mystic Forest) Mystic Repeater (obtain in ?-3 Mystic Forest) Flaming Threepeater (obtain in ?-4 Mystic Forest) Mystic-Pult (obtain in ?-5 Mystic Forest) Golden Plantern (obtain in ?-6 Mystic Forest) Mystic-Nut (obtain in ?-7 Mystic Forest) Magic Melon-Pult (obtain in ?-8 Mystic Forest) Mystic Magnet-Shroom (obtains in ?-9 Mystic Forest) Mystic Cherry Bomb (obtain in ?-10 Mystic Forest) You will receive a note after you get Mystic Magnet-Shroom. Zombies Please make a zombie for Mystic Forest Mystic Ducky Tube Zombie (encounter on ?-1) Mystic Conehead Zombie (encounter on ?-2) Mystic Buckethead Zombie (encounter on ?-3) Mystic Zombie (encounter on ?-4) Magic Imp (encounter on ?-5) Symbol Zombie (encounter on ?-6) Mystic Catapult Zombie (encounter on ?-7) Mystic Balloon Zombie (encounter on ?-8 Mystic Forest) Magic Gargantuar Mystic Gargantuar (encounter on ?-10 Mystic Forest) Mystic Flag Zombie (flag zombies on mystic forest) Crazy Dave Hello (player name)! Looks like we stumbled upon a forest. Freezing plants won't do here and mushrooms are awake. Here are some Fire-Puffs. Why did I give you Fire-Puffs? Because im CraAAaaZzzzY! Good luck, (player name). Effect *Mushrooms are awake since its mystic. *Fire Plants gain more damage. *Freezing Plants lowers health and attack speed. *Sun Falls down every 23 seconds. *Evil Bush shield some zombies. *Freezing zombies reduce speed. *Water Zombies increase speed *Fire Zombies increase health *On ?-5 the river will be hard causing your plants to fall into the water so use some plants like mangrove roots or anything that sticks very hard. *There will be fog on ?-5 Mystic Forest. *The fog will get thicker on ?-8 Mystic Forest Crazy Dave Shop Hello, (player name). Good thing I hook up my car. I've got some new items in here. Items Magic Wands($1000) Magical Gatling Pea ($40,000) Tornado Wand ($2000) Mystic Peashooter ($25,000) Magic Magnet-Shroom ($65,000) Category:Areas Category:Daytime Areas Category:Special Areas